


Hunting a Glitch

by PlaguedParadox



Series: Prompted Works [4]
Category: Supernatural, jacksepticeye
Genre: Anti gets pissed, Crossover, Demons, I'm Bad At Tagging, One Shot, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 14:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlaguedParadox/pseuds/PlaguedParadox
Summary: The Brothers are off on another hunt, a mysterious demon that also happens to be a glitch is in town and the meeting isn't exactly friendly.





	Hunting a Glitch

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Continuing off the Doctor Who one, what if Anti got captured by Sam and Dean? (Sorry just REALLY love the idea of SuperWhoLock being crossed over with the egos 💙)

 

 

The air crackled with static as the sound of heavy boots made its way across a dingy alleyway, the walls were wet with rain and whatever residue the residents in the area left it with. The traveller didn’t want to know, his arms being practically glued to the side as he had to remind himself that he was only walking to conserve energy. That there was a reason he was in America, so far away from home. He hated it when the people he messed around with began to travel as it usually meant he’d have to wait at home for them to get back or he’d have to hunt them down all over again and he simply didn’t have the patience to keep waiting around. A problem arose from that situation, however, as he knew little to nothing about America or rather how to navigate the area efficiently. He knew the UK and Ireland like the back of his hand, thanks to his prey having lived in both places. A glitched sigh left him as he walked, his feet dragging slightly behind him. Voices caught his attention, two guys arguing over something and, usually, that wouldn’t make him pause to listen in but as soon as the word ‘demon’ was mentioned, he knew he had to listen in. A cracked chuckle left his now grinning lips as he allowed his invisible code to pour into one of the duo’s phones, granting himself access, like a rogue app, to the microphone so he could listen in. **  
**

“Listen, Sammy. A demon is a demon, we’ve faced plenty of them before. I doubt this one is gonna shock us.” The shorter of the duo spoke up, his gruff voice dismissive as he checked over his car. “So what if it’s got a few little ticks and tricks we haven’t seen before. All we have to do is find its weakness and go from there.” He didn’t want to sound too smug but everything his little brother had told him about the wandering demon that they were hunting just left him a bit underwhelmed. Sure, they had never faced a glitch demon before but what was a bunch of rogue coding in a human form really going to do to them that a regular demon couldn’t. Dean appreciated Sam’s concern but the younger brother often aired on the side of too much caution, a good contrast to his throw caution to the wind attitude that did get the man into quite a bit of trouble. Dean threw his brother a quick glance, noticing the pained expression on his face as his eyes scanned the phone he was reading from. “What is it?”

Sam glanced up at his brother before dragging his eyes down to his phone, his breath a tad unsteady as he read through the post that seemed to detail facts of the demon. “It says that it has a tendency to mess around with it’s prey, making them face their worst fears before possessing them and making them it’s puppets.” Facing their worst fears. They knew what that meant all too well but it still unnerved the younger Winchester to read it. “Shouldn’t we, at least, get Cas to help?” Dean didn’t respond, too busy looking at his own phone, confused as to why the screen was beginning to play up. He was sure that he didn’t download anything that could break the silly thing. “What’s up?” The younger brother asked, trying to grab his brother’s attention, his own eyes just noticing the weird green glitching. Green. Glitching. Sam quickly looked down at his own phone, brushing his hair out of his eyes as he hurriedly scanned across the post. Unfortunately, it was a lost cause as the glitching soon took over his own phone causing him to drop it in shock. “Dean, it might have found us before we had a chance to find it!” He exclaimed, backing away from his phone, unaware that his brother was doing the exact same. Both brothers were more than shocked as the glitches seemed to seep out of their phones like viscous fluid, combining together and slowly taking a grotesque skeletal shape before eventually bulking out and looking as if it could be a human trapped inside the gunk but the glowing green eyes that never seemed to blink stopped them from being fooled. This was the demon.

Scratchy laughter that seemed to jump and crack like it was a corrupted audio file left the creature as the dark liquid faded to reveal something that looked very human if it weren’t for his eyes, one almost entirely black and one that looked as if it could be normal if it wasn’t for the green sclera, and the huge torn up slit in the creature’s throat which bled but it didn’t seem to bother the creature in the slightest. “Ah, so looking for me, are you?”  It spoke through gritted teeth but the Irish accent couldn’t be hidden. “What makes you think you can stop me?!” It hissed, parts of it glitching away before reappearing. “I AM ETERNAL!” It stood its ground, knife suddenly in hand as it bared its teeth at the brothers. Dean, being the ever so cocky one, demanded to know its name after making a quiet comment about how the way it spoke made the phrase ‘I am eternal’ sound an awful lot like ‘I’m a turtle’, which made Dean’s voice bounce around as he struggled not to laugh. “My name? Antisepticeye. But most just call me Anti, or Master if they’re my puppet!” Anti grinned, showing off his teeth more, his face twisting far more than a human could. He could care less if he was giving himself away, the idiots in front of him weren’t his priority, they weren’t his prey. He just needed to find that stupid Ego that ran off, he wasn’t going to let someone else pull what the doctor had done.

The knife flicked around in Anti’s hand, more than ready to plunge it into the humans that were foolish enough to think they could take him on but he was going to wait, his grand entrance drained a decent amount of the energy he had left after he teleported across the ocean. Anti wasn’t afraid to leap before looking but it did leave him with disadvantages that he found annoying. “So, you’re the big bad glitch that makes puppets out of people?” Dean scoffed, rather amused by the shorter Irish demon. Out of all the horrors he had faced and people were scared of Anti? It was ridiculous. Thing was, Anti loved when people underestimated him, it motivated him to show them what he could really do. Red strings, invisible to the humans, began wrapping around his fingers as he got ready to turn one brother on the other. All humans are the same. Anti thought to himself before lunging for the shorter brother, not anticipating him to leap out of the way and point a gun at him. “Not so fast!” Dean announced, reaching behind him for something as a Latin word left his lips but he quickly froze as he noticed Anti staring at him with a questioning look.”Why didn’t that work?” He mouthed towards his brother who exclaimed the same thing after trying the word himself.

“You done?” Anti asked, his knife now just loosely being held by his side as he watched the brothers try to take him down with tactics that they assumed would work. “I’m not a regular demon, y’know!” He feigned insult before starting to fiddle with his knife, his more sadistic side yearning to come out and finish this pathetic game. He was becoming very impatient and his glitches spoke for him as they became more aggressive

Sam’s eyes lit up as he connected the dots. A glitch was coding or something that needed electricity but if you pumped too much electricity into something that relied on it, it would fry. He quickly gestured towards his brother to distract the glitch while he rushed off, seeking out and finding a power box. The younger Winchester called to his brother, letting him know where he was. Moments later, Dean sprinted out of the alley way and made his way over to the power box, a fully enraged Anti in pursuit behind him. The demon became frenzied after the older hunter made one too many turtle jokes. Just as Dean was about to hit the power box, he jumped over it and watched as Anti collided with it, the glitch being electrocuted and blacking out after a few seconds of being pumped full of electricity. It didn’t kill him but the brothers used the quiet time to take him somewhere secure and lock him up. Jokes just falling out of Dean’s mouth as they went on their way making Sam roll his eyes.

Anti woke up after an hour, groggy and confused but energised. Oh, so energised. It felt as if he had been chugging energy drinks and strong coffee for the past ten minutes. His glitches sparked around, no rhyme or reason to them as they used up small chunks of Anti’s over energised state. His now heterochromic eyes, white scleras but one iris blue and the other green, danced around the room as he tried to work out where he was even with his blurred vision. Rage slowly filled him as his memories from today played in his head causing his glitches becoming more erratic, allowing him to phase through and stagger out of his bindings. His nails scrapped against his palms, his claws becoming more evident. Plans crossed his mind, his sharp toothed grin growing wide as the sadistic images became darker and visceral.  

Oh, he was going to cause them a world of pain.


End file.
